2nd person Naruto ficcy!
by Chibiichan
Summary: [ch. 10 up!][plus romance] This story is about YOU. This story is mainly for girls though. -.-; R&R! NEW CHAPTER! - Hope ya like it!
1. Free clothes!

Chiby-chan: Testing 1...2...3...is this mike on?

Tsukasa: You're not holding one.

Chiby-chan: Riiight... and the empty air in your hand isn't a wand.

Tsukasa: -_-( )

Chiby-chan: *talks into her hand* If I owned Naruto at all I would have minions give me and all you fangirls all the Naruto goodies we want!

Tsukasa: But you don't.

Chiby-chan: Don't mess with my dreams!!

Tsukasa: Whatever.

Chiby-chan: Now on with the ficcy!!

disclaimer: Chiby-chan doesn't own anything but this plot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 1

You're all up in your room sleeping. YEAH you were sleeping cuz you stayed up all night watching your fav' show. Silly you. You're kicking butt in your dreams until your darn alarm clock starts buzzing in your ear. Stupid alarm clock. But it's spring break so you're the stupid one.

(hahaha*WHAM!!* Owww...@_@ Tsukasa: She is deeply sorry...^ ^)

After you're done pummeling your clock for its durn-ness(durn-ness...my word...haha) you feel hungry. Yeah that feeling in your stomach isn't constipation, unless you have that kind of problem in the morning...you get up in bed only to remember that you have a bunk bed and hit your head in the ceiling. 

Durn ceiling, getting in your way and crap. So you climb down your ladder and make yourself comfortable surrounded by all your Naruto goodies.

(Chiby-chan: I own Naruto? Tsukasa: No. Chiby-chan: Awww...)

Now your day is getting very boring about now cuz you just stand there....staring...drooling... you're wearing a big back pack cuz it's the only way you can carry your manga without spilling it all over the place. 

You go to the freezer again and take out a bunch of hidden snack no one would think of putting in the freezer and stuff them in your backpack.

You're off to the park so you can read in a remotely Naruto-ish forest environment.(( putting -ish at the end of any word automatically makes it a noun. Convenient, eh?)

Oh yeah you were hungry, right..............staring....drooool.*groowlll* What's that? Oh that's your stomach. Stupid stomach, getting hungry and junk. You finally snap out of your staring problem, and just figure that you'll just eat all your snacks at the park.

You quickly tell your parents that your leaving and you'll be back later. Your parents are okay with it cuz your trustable right? Or maybe that bodyguard that follows you everywhere isn't just some crazy dude... You're walking and you're walking and you're walking....until you see 20 bucks!! Wow some really stupid dude must have dropped it there just for you! You run to grab it before some stupid hobo kid takes it before you do. 

-Only to realize that you ran into the middle of the street.

A HUGE truck full of pillows is roaring toward you!!!

"Oh crap." 

BAM!!!!!!

You wake up in some forest. You find this big bump on your head. Not just any old bump, IT'S FREAKING HUGE!!! There is even a bandage on it already! So much for sanity. Usually, a truck full of pillows wouldn't hurt but nooo you had to be run over by one. You look up and check your backpack. You gotta make sure nothing bent right? You look through all your manga and find out that your very first Naruto manga book is gone!!!

Oh the horror of horrible horrors!!! 

Dramatic scene, you're in a spotlight with sakura blossoms floating around.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

End spotlight.

Well that was weird. But you can't find your book doing dramatic scenes now can you? So you get up and start walking toward the sun cuz your perfect ability at walking towards the sun is cool looking about now. You search frantically at the same time (while looking cool!) until you bump into a tree. You would think that your bump would hurt worse but you realize it's not there anymore. O_O

Since you have no time to ponder that right now (hey your precious manga could be eaten up by wolves or something!) you start running calling the name of your book even though you know it can't hear.(Chiby-chan: You're so stupid... *talks into empty fist* does this mic work? Darn thing! Tsukasa: -_-)

You run into another tree and knock yourself down. 

"Ouch!" stupid trees, getting in your way and stuff! You look up and see a giant gate with a swirly leaf on it. It can't be -can it? Of course it can!! If you're dreaming, why not just play along with it? If you're in a coma, go comas! You get up at light speed and start banging on the door.

Open up!!! You hear voices from far above you. And they're not the ones in your head either.

"Intruders." 

That voice sounds so familiar...

At that last thought a whooshing sound comes from behind you. You step aside and a LOT of kunai whiz past your head. You look behind you.

You: O_O!!! Master Mizuki?!!

Mizuki: Away from here! Are you a spy? How'd you know my name?

Putting up your hands open in defense. You: No -no-no-no-no. You've got me wrong. There is no way I could be a spy! 

Mizuki: Then why would a little kid like you be out here in the middle of the night?

You: (( Little?!!?)) 

( Chiby-chan: Just so you know, (( blah,blah))= thoughts

Tsukasa: (( Chiby-chan is crazy! Run for your lives!!))

Chiby-chan: Huh? Where'd my microphone go?

Tsukasa: (( See what I mean?! RUN!!)) 

You're stiff from anger as little red vein thingies float around your head.

Mizuki: ?

You: Just so you know Mizuki ... I'm (*enter age here*) years old!

Mizuki: O.o! I'm taking you to the Hokage. o.o()

He picks you up under his arm and transports you in a puff of smoke and suddenly you're in a very large wooden ninja house...thingy...

An OLD looking man with a cone straw hat looks up from his crystal ball.

Hokage: I knew you were coming. ^ ^

You: (to Mizuki)Would you put me down?!

Mizuki: Fine...(bam!)

He drops you on the floor.

You: Ouch! (to both) Okay what am I doing here?

Mizuki: (ignores you) She was found outside our gate sir.

Hokage: *smiles* Are you lost little girl?

You: * restraining from beating up an old guy* (( Little...again?!!)) Um...

Mizuki: I say we kill her. *pulls out a kunai*

Hokage: No. 

Mizuki: Awww...

Hokage: She looks like an orphan. Let's give her a home instead.

Oh crap! You are an orphan! Better play nice or you'll never get back.

You: Yeah... *acts pitiful. You know the works: big cute eyes, tears, and the lip* my parents aren't of this world...

Mizuki: That's t-too cute... Alright! give her a home before I vomit!

You: I'll need clothes too.(( oops, losing the cuteness here)) please? ^-^

Hokage: Give her some clothes too Mizuki. ((Awww she's SO cute!))

Mizuki: Out of my hard earned money?

Hokage: *fire in his eyes* YES!! ((protect the cute one!))

Mizuki: -ulp. Y-yes sir!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chiby-chan: Ooooh... shiny.... 

Tsukasa: Stop staring at my wand/staff.

Chiby-chan: *drooooool....* I want one...

Tsukasa: Stop it! You're scaring me!!

Chiby-chan quickly grabs the weapon and runs like crazy.

Chiby-chan: *evil laugh* MINE!!!!! ^O^

Tsukasa: * total rage/ evil voice* GIVE IT BACK!!! O

They chase each other around the room, knocking everything over.

Narrator-dude: *stares* Okaaay......*jumps back to reality* Will you ever meet Naruto? Will Mizuki ever stop throwing up?( sounds of barfing in the background as you won't stop looking cute) Will the two people behind me ever go to the insane ward??? Find out next time on the next show of Batman!!!

Tsukasa + Chiby-chan: *still chasing* IT'S NOT BATMAN!!!!

They start coming his way.

Narrator-dude: No WAIT! Don't come this way you freaks! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

( Due to the -uh line? *whispers are heard in the background* Oh yeah, the graphic content of this -uh just close your eyes cuz we're too cheap to buy censors) 

Sounds of pummeling in the background.

OOF! BAM! GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPON! CRASH! SMASH! MIIIINE!!!

GET OFF OF ME! AAAHHHH!!! THUD! BANG! BOOM!! ETC.! ETC!

Audience: @.@ we'll leave now...

Dude from nowhere: review before your computer spontaneously explodes. Heeheeheehee*fart* hee? 

flames will be used to burn down the insane ward. 


	2. 1st meeting!

Chibiichan: (clothes all torn up) You gotta help me. I think Tsukasa stole my microphone! So I got his staff! Heeheehee... besides, it's shiny.

Crashes are heard in the background.

Tsukasa: *in total rage* Where are you Chibiichan?!!! *singsong totally wicked voice* Come out, come out wherever you are! * looks around corner* Hah! There you are!! 

Chibiichan: -EEP! runs away*

Disclaimer-guy: Chibiichan does not own Naruto, or anything for that matter. All she owns is the plot.

Narrator-dude: * hums batman theme song* What? I'm on lunch break! Leave me alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You are enjoying the sweet life of free really cool ninja clothes! Good thing you brought your camera cuz your friends are going to be so-o-o jealous! You take snaps of various places, including the ramen restaurant ( sorry, forgot the name.) You see some blonde spiky hair in the corner of your picture. O_O. Is it really?! You run like crap over to the restaurant. You see those cute goggles of his! Don't drool-don't drool- don't drool...!

You: um...

Oh crap! You're finally ready to glomp him but your legs won't move!

He turns around.

Naruto: Hm? 

You: eh... ^-^;;

Naruto: Something wrong?

He stares at you with a weird look on his face and ?s are floating above his head. You can just feel the sweat pouring off your face. Darn. it probably is.

Naruto: ? 

*pause*

Naruto: I'm leaving now... well bye. -_-?

He walks off. 

You snap out of it. What happened?!! You didn't take his picture or anything! That sucks.

But you can still follow him! ^ _ ^ Mweh heh heh...

So you follow him all day, marveling at how cute he is, even though all he really did was just walk around. He finally gets to his house. Goody! ^ _ ^ You know where Naruto lives, you know where Naruto lives!! You take a quick picture. ^ _ ^

He looks behind him.

Naruto: Who's there?

You hide behind a dumpster. Ewww how many ramen bowls are in here? Wait... he ate out of them! You stash one in your new and improved ninja style backpack! ^____^

He decides it was just a raccoon or something and goes inside.

Wait... this part of town looks familiar..... -_-? o_o? o_O? O_O?! ^_________^!! YOU'RE HIS NEXT DOOR NIEGHBOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /\_________________________________/\

Wondering just how you can make a smile that huge, you go to your house and spy through your window through Naruto's window. Drooool.........

One hour later....

Naruto is in the bathroom. You hear him slip and fall. Probably on the rug. Silly Naruto. ^ _ ^ Drooool........

2 hours later....

He's in bed and he turns the lamp off. Drooool........

Yet another hour later.

You snap out of it. 

You have a ton of film left right? Heeheehee!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chibiichan: *about burnt to crisp* Sorry for the short chappie! I really need a bigger room. There is hardly any place left to hide! I didn't know Tsukasa could send death-glares of doom from his eyes! 

Tsukasa: * totally demonic sweet voice* Chibiiichaaaan. Come out and pla~aa~ay! 

*sends bed flying out of the window* There you aaaare!!! *death-glare* 

Chibiichan: * is flown out of window* AAAAH!!! Wait, there's my microphone! *does a face plant in the ground* @_@ Owweee... *holds fist up in the air* Testing....1...2...3...

Tsukasa is floating in the air all big-evil-boss-like.

Tsukasa: GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPON!!!

Chibiichan: Okay! ^__^ *tosses staff* *hits Tsukasa in the face*

Tsukasa: *back to normal* My sweet, sweet weapon! *holds it close to him* DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! *goes back in room*

Chibiichan: Testing.....1....2....3....

Narrator-dude: Yeah.... You people in the audience can leave now.

Random dude in the audience: review before I send my evil minions after you.

Random dude#2: But you don't have evil minions.

Random dude#1: After him!!!

Evil little children swarm in on him.

Random dude#2: GAH!!!

Little kid: PLAY WITH ME!

Rest of audience: -_O;;

flames will be used to burn down baby stores who contribute to the E.L.K.U.A.E.M.A.

( The E vil L itle K ids U sed A s E vil M inions A ssossiation.)


	3. Flashy eyes

Chibiichan: Thanks to the almighty power of authoresses my room is back to normal! Yay! ^__^

Tsukasa: * bundled in corner* My weapon...

Chibiichan: Don't worry about him....-_-;;;

Audience: *slowly backs away from seemingly crazy Tsukasa*

Chibiichan: I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM!! *O* ( flame eyes)

Audience: *suddenly jerks back to their original positions* 

Chibiichan: Thank you. ^ ____ ^

Drum roll is heard in the background. 

Everyone besides Chibiichan: o.O?

Chibiichan: *completely ignores them* And now I will introduce my new pet! 

Audience: O.O *begins to run but thinks better about it*

Chibiichan: yeah you better stay... Anyways, here is DEUD ! My pet dragon!

Audience: *rethinks about running away*

DEUD: *all cute and little* roar?

Audience: Awww... It's sooo cute!

Random dude in the audience: AHHHH DRAGON!!

DEUD: *O* ROAR!!!

Random dude: * is burnt to a crisp* x-x

Chibiichan: who else wants to leave?

Audience: *stays still*

Disclaimer: Chibiichan does not own Naruto. *is eaten by DEUD*

DUED: *munch, munch* ^, _ ,^

Audience:*in total disgust*

Chibiichan: what? it's name stands for Dragon Eats Up Disclaimers!

Tsukasa: ....my weapon...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*flashback*

Stare.......

Drool......

*end flashback*

You look over your shoulder. On top of your bed is a BIG pile of film. o.O? 

You walk out of your house and carefully tiptoe across the bamboo bridge to Naruto's house. Crap! You forgot to close your door. You run back really fast cuz if you're gonna make noise you better get it over with right? You close it real quick and start tiptoeing again. Step... creak, step....creak, step....creak, run like crap, CREAK!...

Finally! Good thing Naruto's a heavy sleeper. Darn! his window's locked! You go to his door right after you take a quick snap shot of him snoring. ^ ___ ^

Darn, door's locked too. The only other way is to- go through the ...chimney... But it's for NARUTO!

You start climbing. -and you climb face first into a spider web. 

You: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! EEEEK!!!

You reach to wipe it off your face when you now notice that you just let go of the branch and fall to the ground with a big thud. (Wow that was a long sentence.)

You: @_@

You hear Naruto look outside.

Naruto: Who's there? It better not be you Sasuke! We have graduation tests tomorrow!

You slip behind a rock. O.O;;;

Naruto: Hmph!

He goes back inside and you hear him close the door.

Darn it! Stupid spider webs! They always get in the way of your dreams! Naruto will take a while getting back to sleep so you spend the next few minutes having flashbacks. 

Drool.......

You hear snoring so you get back up there to see that his door isn't locked. YIPEE! Thank you spider webs! You go inside and find a trail of tossed ramen cups on the floor. -_-. Ewww... You stash one in your bag anyway and take pictures as you walk around his house. The snoring is even louder now! You tiptoe/run to Naruto's room and marvel at the wonderful-ness of comas as you tiptoe even closer to Naruto. Before you knew it, you trip on a ramen cup and fall on top of Naruto. 

You: -eep! *covers mouth* O.O;;;;;

Naruto: *wakes up* who're you?! =.=

You think up a great plan.

You: SAY CHEESE! *takes picture of you and him*

Naruto: Huh? *gets flashed in the eyes by the flash of the camera* @_@

You: Gotta run! Bye!

You kiss him on the cheek and make a run for it.... aaand you trip into the dumpster. 

Naruto: what was that?

he put his hand to his cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chibiichan: I am sooo sorry! / O \ This chapter was so short, it looked boring in fast forward scrolling! But at least you got to kiss him!

Tsukasa: She'll be fine... as long as she doesn't touch my weapon...

DUED: ?

Audience: I guess we can go now. 

DUED: *O*!!!!!!

Audience: -or maybe not o.O()

Random dude from nowhere: Review or I'll make you face the wrath of my explosives... in normal motion!

Pyromaniac: Huh? Don't you mean " Review or I'll make you face the wrath of my explosives... in _slow_ motion?"

Random dude: normal motion sounds cooler and you would never expect that! So there! *sticks tongue out* Pfffft!

Pyromaniac: Okay...total psycho here...

flames will be used to keep the pyromaniac busy.

Pyromaniac: fire....*drool*


	4. Chakra and Killer squirells

Chibiichan: Whoo! This is chapter 4! *gives all her fans Naruto goodies*

Fans: /\__/\

Chibiichan: *glomps fans*

Fans: O_o ((can't breathe...!))

Tsukasa: I think you should let go now, Chibiichan.

Chibiichan: No! ^O^ *squeezes tighter*

Fans: @_@

Tsukasa: oh, boy. -_-;;

disclaimer: I no own Naruto or anything.

---------------------------------------

You are in your room sleeping when your newly improved 'Naruto is awake' internal time clock tells you it's time to go to school. 

You: OOH! Gotta go to school!...............Meh?-_o?

Geez... you're starting to scare yourself now. You've never been this happy about going to school. Even if it _is _a ninja school. 

You: BUT IT'S FOR NARUTO!! *totally cool pose with camera in hand*

(Later...... a kid gets attacked by a killer squirrel. o_O?)

Kid: AH! NOT MY NUTS! ANYTHING BUT MY NUTS! AHHHHH!!!!

(( must...not...be...pervy...! .! ))

He throws his peanut bag over the fence and the killer squirrel runs off after it.

You: ((phew!)) Okaaay.....time for school....

(Later....actually in class this time.)

Iruka-sensei: Okay this graduation test will require 3 doppelgangers.

Naruto is freaking out from behind you.

Aw! That is sooo cute!

You suddenly realize that don't know exactly how to use chakra! Crap! 

Now you're freaking out too!

You patiently/totally-freaking-out-like wait for your turn. It seems that Naruto is next. You hope that he passes... Wait, you already should know what happens next because it's your manga! But you can't remember! 

Iruka-sensei: *enter your name here* ! You're up next!

Mizuki's laughter is heard in the background.

Double Crap! And a fat bar of Crap-olla!! --Well here goes nothing! 

You walk inside and look around nervously.

You: um......

Iruka-sensei: I understand that you are a new student so I won't be hard on you so you just have to make 1 doppelganger.

Mizuki-sensei: hmph! Lets get this over with.

*pause*

Mizuki-sensei: Well?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!!!!!!

Will you pass the graduation test?! Will you ever remember what you forgot?!! Will Mizuki ever stop picking his nose?

(Mizuki: hey!)

Tsukasa: *fake narrator voice* Will Chibiichan ever stop asking questions? 

Pyromaniac: I dunno. 

Chibiichan: But you can't say I don't have a great narrator voice!

DUED: *nods in agreement*

*pause*

*more nose picking*

(Mizuki: I AM NOT PICKING MY NOSE!! I'M JUST SCRATCHING IT!!)

*stares and complete blanks*

Tsukasa: anyone else going to say anything?

Everyone else: *shakes head no*

Tsukasa: well I think that was a complete waste of our readers time don'tcha think?

*pause*

Random dude in the audience: If I am the same person that pops up at the end of each chapter, then why am I still random? 

I think it should be expected by now.

Chibiichan: Sorry, for the even shorter chapter. ^_^;;; Review?

Random question of the day: Who do you think is hotter: Naruto or Sasuke?

flames will be used to exterminate boogers.


	5. Pass or Fail?

Chibiichan: In this chapter you can choose whether you want to pass or fail!

Tsukasa: why would they want to do that?

Chibiichan: You'll never understand girls...

Tsukasa: but I 'am' a girl... on the 'outside'...

Chibiichan: NO you're supposed to be the 'Tsukasa' from inside 'The World' not the Tsukasa from outside 'The World'.

Tsukasa: Oh.

Chibiichan: Sooo if you fail: keep on reading! If you pass: scroll down until you see the ' =====' s okay?

disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by anyone else, SO WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE???

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

You: Um.... ((Gotta think fast! In the manga, whatever her name is explains about chakra!))

Iruka-sensei: C'mon... no need to be nervous. All you have to do is pass to get one of your very own headbands!

Mizuki: She'll never do it...

You: ((okay... here goes!)) 

You put your forefingers and middle fingers across each other.

You: Art of the doppelganger!!

ONG!!

A flimsy smoke cloud appears and a hazy copy of you is laying on the ground.

You: ((oh no!))

Mizuki: HAHAHAHA!!! YOU FAIL!

You fly out screaming.

__

Why? Why didn't you pass?! You'll never meet Naruto now!!

-Naruto's POV-

He's sitting on the swing.

(( I didn't pass... I'll never become a shinobi.)) 

All the other kids' parents are proud of them... but I don't have any at all...

He hears a scream, but he doesn't bother. Another shinobi can save her.

He pulls down his goggles and leaves.

- back to you -

You run through the tops of the buildings, through the sunset., not caring where you will go.

Your tears fly behind you as you run so fast.

Suddenly you bump into someone, knocking both of you over.

You look up. ((It's Naruto!))

Naruto: ?!! (( She's _crying..._!))

For a small moment you look at each others' foreheads.

Both: ((HE/SHE DOESN'T HAVE A HEADBAND!??))

You wanna say something to him, but your legs lock up again. ((crap! not again!!))

You both hear Mizuki's voice and turn around.

Mizuki: Naruto?

Suddenly you fall off the roof.

Naruto turned back around.

Naruto: ? ((where'd she go?))

/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]/[]\/[]\/[]\/[]\/][\/][\/][\/][\/]/[]\/][\/][\/][\/][\\]/[\]/[\]/[\]/[\]/[\/][\]/\][\/][\]/\]\[]\/][\]

Chibiichan: *wonders* does this qualify as a cliff hanger?

Tsukasa: I dunno.

Narrator-dude: Will she ever find out if this is a cliffhanger? Will--

Chibiichan + Tsukasa: SHUTUP!!

Narrator-dude: -eep.

Chibiichan: I wonder if you'll ever remember what happens next! ^ _ ^

Random dude: Review or I'll never give you Chibiichan's secret!

flames will be used to give DUED a nice place to grill Disclaimer guys.

DUED: ^O^ *nod, nod*

======================CHAPTER 5.2 : You Pass=====================

Chibiichan: Ooh! you wanna know what happens if you pass eh?

Tsukasa: No _duh_. That's why they're reading this chapter!

Audience: *nod, nod*

Narrator-dude: will you ever pass? will Chibiichan ever stop being annoying?

Tsukasa: I think they know and no, in that order.

Audience: *nod, nod*

Chibiichan: That's right! ... hey, wait...

Disclaimer-guy: Chibiichan does not own Naruto.

DUED: ...roar. *is hungry*

Disclaimer-guy: *is eaten*

Audience: *is quiet*

Cricket: *is chirping*

Mizuki: * is picking his nose*

Fan fic: * is starting*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You: um...

Iruka-sensei: Go on. You can do it!

Mizuki: ZzZzZz.... *wakes up* oh.. yeah forgot..

You: *death-glare* (( **I'll** show him!!))

You cross your middle and fore fingers.

You: Art of the Doppelganger!! ^ O ^

You create **3 **Doppelgangers!!

Mizuki: -_O?

Iruka: Great job _________!

You: ...! (( OH YEAH!! I KICK BUTT!!))

Iruka: Here's your headband. 

You: How cool is this!!? *victory dance* *trip and face plant*

Mizuki: *grumble, grumble*

(later that day...)

You're trying to get through the mob of people who **just won't stop **celebrating.

(( Erg.. If I ever get through this, I'm gonna-)) =_=++

Just then you hear some girls talking about somebody.

Girl 1: Isn't that the guy who-?

Girl 2: Yeah, he was the only one who didn't pass.

Girl 1: How stupid...

Girl 2: Don't even go there...

You look in the direction they're looking and see...

((Naruto!!))

You enter a cosmic slump as you remember what those girls said about him not passing.

He pulls his goggles down and leaves.

((I should follow him))

You do a series of flexible movements that you thought you could _never_ do and get out of the crowd.

( even later...)

You follow far enough behind him until he stops on one of the roof tops balconies. You both hear a sound behind you. 

Oh man! Gotta hide, gotta hide!

You dash behind another roof before Naruto looks over. 

It's Mizuki! What's he doing here? Wait, let me guess...

You try to remember that particular scene... Oh yeah, I think there is a talk, but it's very fuzzy...

You still have your back pack with you so you take a quick picture of both of them.

Aw, snap!! You forgot to turn the flash off!!

They look over your direction.

Aw crapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!! You face has a **TON **of sweat drops all over it. You shrink into a chibi as you hide behind yet another trashcan.

They disregarded it.

Naruto: Okay I'll do that Mizuki-sensei!

Naruto jumps off into the other parts of the city.

Mizuki: Heh heh heh *smirk*

Ooh!! You hate him!! Does he smirk at _all_ his students?!! =_=+

You slip and fall into a dumpster.

((WHAT'S WITH THE STUPID DUMPSTERS??!!!))

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chibiichan: I hate him too!! And I don't think this chapter was as funny as I wanted it to be. / O \

Tsukasa: ...okay, so?

Chibiichan: Just thought I'd tell you that. ^-^

Random dude: How can they hide behind a trashcan if they're on a roof ?

Audience: *nod, nod*

Chibiichan: IS NODDING ALL YOU PEOPLE EVER DO??

Audience: *shakes head no*

Chibiichan: Meh?

Pyromaniac: ... _any_ways.... review!


	6. WAH! o

Chibiichan: *O* WHOEVER SENT THAT STUPID REVIEW ABOUT HOW MUCH I **SUCK** WOULD SOO GET THEIR A** KICKED IF I KNEW WHERE THEY WERE!!!!

Tsukasa: your scaring me Chibiichan... =-=;;

Chibiichan: *O* AND I'LL PUT AS MANY FACES AS I WANT TO!!! RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsukasa: *is being blown away by the rage* O-O!

DUED the pet dragon: *O*!!!!!! *burns random people* ROAR!!!

Tsukasa: *is being blown away AND burned by the rage* @-@

Chibiichan + DUED: *go off to torment random people until they find the reviewers* *O* 

RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! // ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!!

Pyromaniac: *poking burnt Tsukasa with a stick* poke, poke....^-^

Random voice from nowhere: _read 6.1 if you follow Naruto...._

read 6.2 if you don't follow....

disclaimer: I no own Naruto or nothing .....sigh....

######## 6.1 ########

You casually brush off some rotten banana peels as bystanders stare strangely at you.

Bystander: O.o?

You: WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!!

Bystander: --meep!*runs away*

You gotta get to Naruto! There's something crappy going on here, and you think Mizuki's behind it!! It has to be Mizuki, who can sneer like that and _not_ be evil? And you think you saw a booger hanging out his nose...

You run in the direction that your Naruto senses tell you and you end up at the Hokage's place!

Crap, not the old geezer's place! For the strongest shinobi in the village, he doesn't look as cool as he should look. Sigh...

You look up and see Naruto step through his window. 

Double crap! You've got to get up there!

You hear a scream and look inside. A stream of blood is on the walls and ceiling leading to the Hokage's nose... Something tells you you're glad you missed this part...

-Naruto- 

Naruto: Hah! Got it! 

He picks up a large ninja scroll and jumps out of there.

-back to you-

The Hokage was getting up.

((oh crap! gotta get out of here!))

Hokage: ...cute one? *heart eyes*

You: *eye twitches convulsively* -_o /-_-/ -_o/ -_-/ -_o

Hokage: *heart eyes* is that you cute one??

You: *TWIIIIIITCH* EEEEEEEK!!!!!!

Hokage: My ears!! *faints again*

You: *shudder...* remind me never to come here ever again...

You head for the forest in the direction of Naruto's scent. 

[Chibiichan: _Yes,_ you memorized Naruto's scent. Who wouldn't?

Tsukasa: Let me think, any _normal_ person?

Chibiichan: Never-mind him, just keep reading. And ignore any pummeling sounds you hear in the background.

Tsukasa: o-o;;]

You find yourself in the forest again. 

((Not this place! The stupid spiders are here!))

Something drops on your head.

You: EEEK!! Get it out! Getitoutgetitoutgetitoutgetitout!!!!

You run around like a **_MADWOMAN._** Trying to get the stupid thing out of your hair.

You: EEEEK!! *WHAM!* --ouchies...@-@

You now have a huge red splotch all over your beautiful face thanks to the stupid tree that stupid got in your stupid way. 

You: @_@

-back at the village-

Mizuki: Iruka! Somehow Naruto found out about and stolen the secret manuscript!! I bet that -whatever her stupid name is has something to do with it!!

Iruka:!!

+++

Hokage: *to the people* It was stolen half a day ago. We have to find them!!

All the ninja-dudes do a cool speedy jump thing! 

-back to you-

You: Achoo!! 

You're covered in mud and dirt because you stayed there the whole night. 

Isn't there a thing that if somebody's thinking bad about you, you sneeze?

You: ACHOO!!

Yep. -_-;;

Oh my gosh!! It's morning?!!!

Wait...stop talking to yourself, of course it's morning! You know: the sun, the morning dew....

...You still have that stupid red mark on your face....

You: TOTAL need of shower here! *sploosh!*

Rain pours on you from out of nowhere.

You:*soaking wet* What the??

"THERE YOU ARE!"

You: GAH!! O.O*face plant* 

Iruka: * picks you up by the collar of your shirt* \ - /

You: *dangling by your neck* HEY! LET GO OF ME!!\ o /

Iruka: *not listening* WHERE"S NARUTO?? \ o /

You: WOULD YOU STOP TALKING SO LOUD?!!! I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!!! O 

Iruka: oh. o.O;;;

*pause*

*more pause*

Iruka:((o.O;;;))

You: ...are you going to let go yet or are we going to just stand here as someone else finds Naruto?

Iruka: *snaps back to reality* WHERE'S NARUTO???

You: ...here we go again.... .

~~~~~~~~^-^

Random volunteer-guy: Since Miss Chibiichan is of doing some 'business'--

*screaming and burning is heard in the background*

Random volunteer-guy: --I will be in her place. She left a note. It says 

" SORRYsorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry (did I mention sorry?) I **_LOVE _**reviews! Just not _mean _ones...*sniff* ...they're just jealous *sniff*....T-T" 

*more screaming and burning is heard in the background*

*Chibiichan: DIE YOU FIENDS!! BURN!! Tsukasa: @-@*

Random volunteer-guy: o_O;;

=========6.2========

You get out of the dumpster and run straight home knocking people over.

Gotta get home!! This place is freaking me out!! Stupid trash, stupid trees, stupid NARUTO!! Why am I HERE??!!!

Your speed amazes even _you_, but you're having an episode right now so you can't worry about that.

You enter your room all beautifully cool/sad like and dump yourself on the bed....

hitting the backboard.

You: Wha-?

You wake up to find yourself in your own room...

-that's now empty.

What the CRAP??!!! WHERE'S YOUR NARUTO STUFF????

Parent: Oh my gosh! You're home!!

You: WHERE'S MY STUFF????

Parent: You were gone so long that we thought you were dead and since we didn't have your body....well, we cremated your stuff instead.

*even BIGGER dramatic scene than before*

You: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT_____TT

~~~~~~~

Pyromaniac: I _can't BELIEVE _you read this one!! Aren't you just a tiny bit curious?

Audience who read 6.2: ...

Pyromaniac: oh. By the way, Chibiichan left another note. It says 

" Sorry for the lengthy update. I was grounded....T-T --But I _was_ able to make a longer chappie! ^ - ^ I've got a tight schedule : 

Free reign on computer: Tue. Thurs. Sat. That's 3 out of 7!! That's like...less than half!!!

What I'd give for my own computer: "PLEASE-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please!!!"/___\

So you guys can expect at least 1 chapter a week, 'Kay? 

Hugs! Yeah and Kaiyuga is now my FAVORITE reviewer!!! ^-^ GO KAIYUGA!!!

--Chibiichan ^ - ^ "

Audience: *total depression* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

Pyromaniac: calm down....^-^;;;

Audience: *huff puff huff* \ - /

Pyromaniac: Phew! /__\

Audience: *big breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not so random dude from the audience: REVIEW!! --or I'll send, uh --or I'll send, uh... --ah forget it, just review!

flames may or may not contribute to the burning of...stuff.

|

|

|

|

|

\/

press the pretty button! ^ -^


	7. SPASMS OF DOOM!

Chibiichan: Whoo!! 

Tsukasa: What?

Chibiichan: I haven't been too lazy to write 7 chapters! ^-^

Tsukasa: *ponders* Oh!! You're right!!

Chibiichan: YEAH!!^ _ ^...wait, were you just calling me lazy?=-=

Tsukasa: uh,--um.... ^-^;;*runs away*

Chibiichan: *chases after him* YOU WERE CALLING ME LAZY WEREN'T YOU??!!! ^O^

they chase each other around the room knocking things down

Narrator-dude: oh boy, not again... better not mention Batman...O-O--oh crap!!

Chibiichan + Tsukasa: WE DON'T OWN BATMAN!!!*start coming his way*

Narrator-dude: AAAHH!!! *jumps out of the way

--right through the window*

CRASH!!!!!!!

Chibiichan: *looks out window* You think he's okay Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: I dunno. Let's go down there and poke him with a stick!

Chibiichan: Okay! ^-^

both go down to the front yard

Chibiichan: poke...poke...^ _ ^

Narrator-dude: *batmen float around his head* @-@ 

disclaimer: Chibiichan doesn't own nothing but this plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You are currently being annoyed by the same question over and over.

Iruka: WHERE'S NARUTO???

You: I DON'T KNOW!!! HE'S PROBABLY GETTING HIS BUTT KICKED BY MIZUKI RIGHT NOW!!

Iruka: Mizuki?

You: YES!!!

Iruka: I'll be off then. *puff of smoke*

You sit in the middle of the stupid forest stupidly knowing what would stupidly happen.

Iruka: *comes back* um...where's Naruto?

You: GAH!! Just follow me!

You lead him in the direction of Naruto's not-so-fresh-breath-scent of beef flavored Ramen noodles.

Naruto is just ahead. 

You: There's Naruto. NOW STOP ASKING!

Iruka: thanks.*runs over*

Naruto is sitting there in all his tired-magnificent-marvelous-breathtaking-wonderfulness huffing and puffing. Drooooool........

You run over and hear that particular whizzing sound, not the sound you make in the bathroom--unless you had that kind of problem...

Iruka pushes the both of you to the side and he gets hit with a LOT of kunai.

Mizuki: *on a tree branch* Heh.

Naruto: Wha-? What is this?

You: *blush* Yeah!! We'd like to know here!

Iruka: Get out of here! Mizuki just wants to get that scroll!

Naruto: *goes all heroic* Rrg.

Naruto's SOOO cool!!

Mizuki: Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless! I can show you what it means!

Iruka: ! SHUT UP YOU FOOL!

This is so familiar... you just can't put your finger on it...

Mizuki: You...know what really happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up again twelve years ago, don't you?

Wait a second... you're getting there... it's on the tip of your tongue!

Mizuki: Since that incident... the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree.

Naruto: I don't remember any decree...

Mizuki: You wouldn't. Part of that decree was that everyone would know about it except you!

Come on!! You _know _this one!! It's right in front of you!

Naruto: ...Except me..?! ...Why not me? What law are you talking about?

Mizuki: hahahaha

Naruto: WHAT? What was the decree? What?

Mizuki: That no one must ever tell you... that what you really are... is the d--

You: I GOT IT!! THIS IS THE SCENE WHERE YOU TELL HIM THAT HE'S THE DEMON FOX, RIGHT??!!

Mizuki: Gah! *falls off branch*

Naruto: WHAT?

Aw CRAP!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH??? 

You stand there gaping your big yap as everybody stares at you.

Everybody: O_O

Mizuki: *tries to get back up the tree, fails, and settles for the less dramatic ground* Hrrm-hrm. _As I was saying...._

In other words, you... are the nine-tailed fox spirit that destroyed the village!!! Didn't you think it was strange to be despised everywhere you went?

Iruka: *spasm* STOP IT!!

You: *pats Iruka's back* ^-^;;;;;;;

Mizuki: If he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you too!!

Iruka: ((Naruto!))

Naruto: *EXTREMELY-COOL-ANGER-THINGY!* CRAPPITY-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP!!!!!

Iruka is having a flash-back thingy, except it's of Naruto, which _really _makes you wonder. _And _Mizuki is going all slow-mo on everything. _AND _Naruto is still doing his 'CRAPPITY-CRAP-CRAP' thing over there...

--so you bask in all the total **_coolness_** of it all and drink a cola you brought in your backpack. ^ _____________^

*slurp* 

Iruka is _still _having that Naruto flashback. 

*slurp*

Mizuki's half way there.... You wonder if you can slurp in slow-mo too. Let's try!

*slu-u-u-u-u-u-u-urp*

Cool!! ^-^ Naruto is still doing his 'CRAPPITY-CRAP-CRAP' thing....

*drooool...slurp*

You wonder how a person can drool and slurp at the same time and look at your watch. How long does this scene take again? 

*slurp*

The scene goes into fast forward and your drink can practically goes down your throat.

THUKK!!

You somehow pull the whole can out and see Iruka with a HUGE shuriken right in his back!! OWCH! 

Iruka is shielding Naruto!! ^ ___ ^ Awww how sweet!

Naruto: ...what?

Iruka goes into yet _another flashback._

Mizuki: So~o~o you wanna play go fish?

You: Wha-!? um...sure....o_O?

Iruka: ....clown.....attention...

You: Got any fives?

Mizuki: Ha! Go fish.

You: darn...

Iruka: ....wanted.....notice....proud...

Naruto: *still in frozen shock* O-O

Mizuki: Got any queens?

You: Nope. Go fish.

Mizuki: Darn...

Iruka: need.....tricks....respect....

You: got any threes?

Iruka: Man! here.*tosses card*

You: Whoo! I win!

Mizuki: Play 2 out of 3?

Iruka: *cries* I know that Naruto. I was so hard on you, yelling, scolding... it must have hurt...

You: Wait a sec. Gotta get this one. * takes picture* ((I could use this for later!....Heeheehee!)) ^ ___ ^ 

Naruto runs off.

Mizuki: well... I guess this is my cue!

Iruka: I'm _waiting..._the _blade_ in my back is _hurting!!_

Mizuki: Hold on a sec!! Gotta get into the _groove! *_does various stretches*

You: Oh please. -.-;

Mizuki: *clears throat* _Heh heh heh. _What a pity... But I'm afraid, once Naruto sets his mind on something, he can't be dissuaded. He's going to use the scroll to take his revenge on the village!!

Iruka: *examines fingernails* hum-de-dumm...Oh yeah. --rrg!

You: *slurp* ^-^

Mizuki: Did you see that look in your protege's eyes? THOSE WERE THE EYES OF THE DEMON FOX!

Iruka: *finally pulls out the huge blade...thingy* AAUuU-uH

You: *BELCH!* 

Others: o_O

You: 'scuse me. Don't mind me keep _going_. *slurp*

Iruka: -_-; You...don't know...Naruto...at all...

Mizuki: -_-;; I don't have to know the boy to kill him!! It's the scroll I'm after now. I'll finish you later. *somehow says all that while jumping at high speed*

Iruka: ((You can TRY....... and how _do_ you slurp in slow motion??)) *goes after him*

*_long_ pause*

You: O~O~O~O~H JUST LEAVE ME HERE WHY DON'T YA!?? *stomps off*

- back at the village-

Hokage: *all wise and old-like* _At last, I found it in the crystal..._So, at the very moment my teachers found him... Mizuki spoke, revealing all... --well it was the 'CUTE ONE' but....*drool..... ^----------^

-back to you-

You: *sudden COMPLETE and totally _painful_ convulsive SPASM* AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! xOx

-back to Hokage-

Hokage: ....*drool* --what was I saying? Oh yeah....driving Naruto over the edge...blah-blah-blah.....burst forth from its mystic bounds....yada-yada ...terrible possibility ..BLAH...unleash his nine-tailed power..--NOW BACK TO DROOLING!! ^ ________________ ^ ((cute one....!))

-back to the painful-gagging-of-throw-uppy-horror-

You: * even BIGGER complete and totally _painful_ convulsive SPASM* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xOx!!!!!!!! 

-back to Naruto-

Naruto is dashing through the trees all cool like! You drool in your sleep.

-you-

You: xOx *drool.... ^-^*

-Naruto-

'Iruka': Quickly!! Give me the scroll!! It's what Mizuki's after!!

Naruto lands on a branch and uses the momentum of his direction to propel himself against Iruka, knocking Iruka into the ground. Naruto slumps backwards because he is tired.

Iruka: ....what's wrong Naruto?

ONG!

Mizuki: HOW'D YOU KNOW I WASN'T IRUKA?!

ONG!!

'Naruto': Because I am!!

Mizuki: *sneer*....I see...

-to you-

You're _STILL_ having that stupid SPASM!! WHAT IN THE CRAP IS CAUSING IT??!!! YOU'RE MISSING THE BEST PART BY NOW!!!

-to Hokage-

Hokage: *droooooool.......* ^ ____ ^ *has a certain daydream of you and him running through a field...*

*drooool.....* ^__________________^ ((Cu~u~u~u~u~te o~o~o~one.......^ - ^))

-to you-

You: *convulsive disorder-spasm-TWIIIITCH-seizure-migraine-epileptic fit-paroxysm-twinge-attack!*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X___X

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Pyromaniac: Half the town is burning and you're poking Narrator-dude with a stick?

Chibiichan: Yep! ^ - ^ *continues to poke* ...poke...poke...

Pyromaniac: .... 

* sounds of DUED eating people are heard in the background*

Chibiichan: *totally oblivious* ...poke...poke... ^ - ^

Pyromaniac: ..... 

Chibiichan: *absentmindedly* ...look at the pretty smoke.... ^-^...poke.

Pyromaniac: .....

Tsukasa: *runs back out with a suspicious container* Chibiichan! I found that gasoline you wanted!

Chibiichan: Pour it on!!

Pyromaniac: o_O?!

Tsukasa: *splashes it onto unconscious Narrator-dude* ^ ___ ^

Pyromaniac: I don't think that's such a good idea....O-O

Chibiichan: *lights a match* Remember kids, don't try this at home!! ^ _____ ^ *tosses match*

Narrator-dude:*bursts into flames* *wakes up* Huh?---O_O!! *runs around like a madman* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Pyromaniac: *eyes in the distance* fiiire......*drool*

Narrator-dude: *rolls around frantically* STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!! *flames put out*

....@-@

Chibiichan: Now why'd you go and make the pretty fire go away? *takes out more matches* 

Narrator-dude: O_O! AAAAAHHHH!!! *runs off* 

Chibiichan: WAIT! COME BACK!! C'MON TSUKASA! *chases after*

Tsukasa: *takes gasoline can* Coming!

Pyromaniac: .....

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/

press the pretty square button! ^ _ ^


	8. Dramatic scenes and rivers of puke

Chibiichan: OOH!! ^ _______^ 

Tsukasa: What is it this time? -_-;;

Chibiichan: I got all these reviews overnight, and they were like, SOO nice! ^ ______ ^

Audience: *all cute-like* Awww! 

Tsukasa: ((I'm surrounded by girls...)) -_-;;;;

Chibiichan: YEAH!! Oh and by the way, for those of you who didn't get why you got those 

spasms....*clears throat* ((how should I say this?)) Hokage was having some.....'thoughts' about you. ^.^;;;;;;; 

Audience: *GASP!!*

Tsukasa: ((...I'm surrounded by _pervs_..))=_=;;;

Chibiichan: This will cheer you up! ^.^ *throws curtains back dramatically*

Audience: *GASP!!!!!*

Chibiichan: It's my all new clone machine!! ^ ___ ^ Who wants one?!

Tsukasa: Where'd you get a clone machine?

Chibiichan: I have…..connections…. ^ _ ^

Audience: *tramples over each other as they run towards Chibiichan* MIIINE!!

Tsukasa: *being run over* @-@

Chibiichan: AAAAND THEY'RE CHIBIS!! ^ _________ ^

Audience: *considering homicide* MIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!! *super light speed running*

Chibiichan: TOO FAST!! RUN!!!! *is trampled over* @o@

CRASH!!!!!!!!

Chibiichan: *looks up* Oh no!

Audience member: *sniff* They cwashed and bwoke the purty machine! / O \

The smell of fire and smoke burn your eyes.

Everyone: *various dramatic poses* *giant spotlight*

Tsukasa: ((here it comes....)) *covers ears*

Everyone: NOoOoOoooOOOooOOoOOO-OooOoOo *gasp-gasp-gasp* --

OoOOOOOOooOoOOo! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random guy from a couple chapters ago: The fic's starting now.

--disclaimer: I cry over the fact that I do not own Naruto. You cry over the fact that I'll never get 

those Naruto goodies to you. *all together* WAAAAH!!! /O\

((((^.^))))

You: *_still_ having the SPASM of DOOM* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! @-@

-To Hokage-

Hokage: *looks at clock* Well what do you know? It's my nap time! *takes nap*

-To you-

You: *GASP-GASP* *gets up* IT'S a MIRACLE!!! 

You look around and see nothing but trees. (what did ya expect? a castle or something??)

WHERE ARE THEY??!!!! You gotta get there or you'll miss the best part! / o \

-To Naruto-

Naruto is behind a tree and clutching the scroll.

Mizuki: *all evil...ish* Hee-hee-hee-hee! So noble! Saving your parents' murderer...and for what? 

what happens if we let him live?

Iruka: *all good...ish* Then maybe the scroll is sage from a complete scumbag.

Mizuki: *still all evil...ish* You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind.

-To you-

You: *running around frantically* WHERE'S MY PRECIOUS??!!! Naruto! Where are YOU!?!?

-to Naruto-

Naruto: *twitch* -_=;??

-To you-

You: *checking behind every tree in sight* NARUTOOO!!!! Are you here?---No. Are you here??---No. Are you here???-----No! Are you he---

-To Naruto-

Naruto: *twitch-twitch-twitch* =_O;;??

-To whatever important things we might of missed-

Mizuki: You were right to despise him...

Naruto:((!)) *GRRR* ((Huh! So, it's true.... Iruka-sensei really holds me......in _contempt_. 

Iruka: --Maybe I do hate the fox.... But not Naruto. Not the boy. 

Naruto: OoO

Iruka: For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an **excellent student**.

-to you-

How much time has passed?!?!?!?? I don't care! I'll just pick a random direction and run for it!!

You make a mad dash so fast that you practically cast a whirlwind of leaves behind you! MAN!! Maybe you should get off of chocolate for a while....

-to Naruto-

Iruka: ....He works with all his might... But sometimes even so, he's awkward, clumsy... people have mocked and shunned him...

Naruto: (( _GET ON WITH IT!!_))

Iruka: And it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. That boy is no longer your demon fox!!

Naruto: *sob!*

Iruka: He is... A citizen of Konohagakure Village... **_Uzumaki Naruto_**!!

Naruto: *just POURS out tears*

-to you-

WHEW!! There's your baby!! *notices him crying* ....Naruto? *worried....but not worried enough to take a quick picture!!* You hide high above on a branch. Amazing how high you can jump ain't it? ^.^

- you're all together! such a nice happy....killing...but happy family!!-

Mizuki: .....! AWWW! That is so sweet! Just hearing you say so makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!!

DANG! YOU JUST WANT TO TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!!! .....but he's a lot stronger than you so you'll just stay in this nice safe tree.....

Iruka: *winces in pain*

Mizuki: Well, Iruka... I had planned to save you for last... but sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan... so.... *pulls out the giant shuriken* _SAY GOODBYE!! _

WHOOSH

Mizuki is yelling and spinning his blade at top speed towards Iruka.

Iruka: *smiles* ((so this is it....))

WHAT THE CRAP?? Why's he smiling?!? Doesn't he see that huge blade-thingy coming at him?!?!?

__

WHRRRR

Oh NOO!! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no----

---Naruto does an almighty kick from NOWHERE and knocks down Mizuki ! 

O_O Oh yeah.... forgot that was supposed to happen...hee hee. ^.^;;;;

Naruto: KEEP away from Master Iruka ....or **_I'LL KILL YOU!!_**

Mizuki: Loudmouth brat!! **I can kill you with one blow!!**

You: *DROOOOL.....* *take pictures like a harebrained LUNATIC* 

Naruto: Bring it on, you big dick!! Anything you throw at me I'll give back times a thousand!

Mizuki: YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY, LITTLE FOX!

Iruka: !!

You: (( Oh no!! I think I ran out of film!!)) *cries rain*

( Your whole computer screen is now filled with hundreds of hundreds of Naruto. Please don't kill yourself by trying to break through. You wouldn't be able to review if that happened. Thank you. ^-^)

You: *Drooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllll..............* 

*almost faints dead away as Naruto clones completely surround you* 

^ __________________________________________________________________________ ^

( Yessss.... I _am_ a good authoress....Yessss.....)

Naruto clones: So? Come and get it! *pummel the crap outta Mizuki*

Mizuki: *squeaky high girly voice* **_AAAIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!! _***gets the crap pummeled outta him*

Naruto clones: *disappear* 

NOOOOO!!! Your dream come true vanished in just a few seconds!! TTOTT *river of tears*

-to Hokage-

The village ninjas are all spazzing out.

Hokage: *to villagers* Don't worry. We have nothing to fear. ((As long as Cute One is HERE!!)) *heart eyes*

-back to you-

NOOOOOO!!! *cough-sputter-cough* *river of puke* ((WHY _me??_)) *puke-gag-hurl*

-to Naruto-

Naruto: May I?

Iruka: yes!

Naruto: *opens eyes* *the sun is shining on him all cool like* 

(audience: *in the midst of dramatic scene* -ooooooooo- drool ^-^--OoOoooOoOOOo---)

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Chibiichan: *gasp-gasp* MAN what stamina you guys have!

Audience: -OOOooOoOoOOoOooOOOooooOOOoOooOooOOoo----!!!

Tsukasa: *nods*

Chibiichan: MAN!! I REALLYreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally--

Tsukasa: --GET TO THE POINT!!

Chibiichan: ---_wait a second *ahem*--_ reallyreallyreally tried to make this one funny.....BUT it's HARD!! Why don't _you_ try writing **2** story lines at once!! *huff huff*

Tsukasa: Stop complainin' No one else has yet....

Chibiichan: ....what do you mean _yet?_

Tsukasa: um...uh....gotta go!! *runs off*

Chibiichan: GET BACK HERE!!! *chases after him*

Random guy from the top of the page: Yeah.....you can go now.

Audience: ---OOOOooOOOOOoooOooOoOOOooo---Oh? Alright...*mumbles* *leaves*

REVIEW!!! Or the curse immune frying pans will get you!! MWAHAHAHAHA*coughcough* HAHAHA!!! now I'm tired...*snore*


	9. Of blushes and note cards!

Chibiichan: What's up my homie Gs?

Tsukasa: Wha-? O-O

Chibiichan: Nothin's wrong in the get up funk DOG! Just checkin out my new BLING-BLING! shows empty fist

Tsukasa: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHIBIICHAN?!!!

Chibiichan: returns to normal Huh? I'm Chibiichan…. -.-;;

Tsukasa: Wuh….? What was that?!

Chibiichan: What was _what_? stares at him confused

Tsukasa: waves hands in the air all crazy What was with the BLING homie stuff you were just doing a minute ago?

Chibiichan: I think you've finally lost it, Tsukasa...

Tsukasa: _WHAT?! _I didn't lose anything!! YOU'RE the one who's lost it!

Chibiichan: .....

Tsukasa: ?

Chibiichan: Wassup? o

Tsukasa:

Chibiichan: I got me a new microphone!! Wanna see? shows empty fist

Audience: ......

Chibiichan: YEAH you better stare in awe over my beautiful microphone! O

Audience: ......

Pyromaniac: I think that all those spasms you gave them knocked their brains out.

Audience: ......

Chibiichan: gasp _Really??_ Let's see....waves hands in front of their faces

Audience: ......drool

Chibiichan: AAAHH!!! Without my precious audience, I'm DOOMED!!! OoO

Tsukasa:

Pyromaniac: =-=;;;

Chibiichan: all heroic I'll save them!! Pyro' , take care of them while I fetch some new brains!! runs off

Pyromaniac: --but, how am I-??

Chibiichan: is gone -

Pyromaniac: .....

Audience member: slumps over drool -o-

Pyromaniac: oh man.....

Disclaimer = I don't own Naruto, you and _definitely _**NOT **Kaiyuga's curse immune frying pans. .;;;

%

It's an all new day! So why don't we just make a little visit over to your new _neighbor's house??_

You jump out of bed and quickly change out of your kitty pajamas. (Mreeoww! o) Now you've got to do your hair....

You: looks in mirror OO?!?

Just LOOK at your HAIR!!! It's.....pink. PINK?!?!?!? NO WAY are you gonna look like Sakura!!!

===

Sakura: off somewhere else ACHOO!!

===

You're having a screaming FIT over this factor.

You: NOOOnonononNOnononoNOO!! WHY on earth did you have to have PINK??? It could have been at LEAST blonde or jet black!! rambles on

You're running (and I mean like SUPERSPEED) around the room....right into that wall over there....ouch.

You: -

-at Naruto's house-

Naruto is going through his morning routine. He looks in the mirror putting those perfect goggles on his handsome forehead of his.....(drool wanders through the pages of my graphic novel aimlessly)

(Tsukasa: SNAP OUT OF IT!!!smashes Chibiichan's face in Chibiichan: OOOWWW!!!! Tsukasa: Aren't you supposed to be fetching some brains right about now? Chibiichan: Oh Yeah! leaves)

Naruto notices his hitai-ate (headband that he got earlier, remember?).

-later....-

You're all at your convenient public village ninja school!! BRING IT ON!!! You're so lucky! Now just _how_ do you think you got the seat behind Naruto-kun? _Hmmm...._

(cough I'm your favoritecough)

Some kid: Naruto! What are you doing here? Class today is for the students who didn't fail!

Naruto: What?! Can't you see the headband?!

You see a shock of pink hair....

You: bad thoughts

Sakura: ACHOO!! sneezes all over Naruto

Naruto: lub-dub LUB-DUB lub-dub

WHAT?!?!? NO WAY HE'S YOURS!!! BACK OFF GIRL!!!!

Sakura: **Naruto, MOVE IT! I'm trying to get around you!!**

Both you and Naruto look around and see....

Sakura: ...huh? Where's my Sasuke?? tears starts looking around his desk frantically

You feel soft breaths behind your neck and turn around.

Sasuke: tries not to blush clears throat ....hi?

You: GAH!! falls over _((SASUKE?!?!?!?))_

Naruto: ?!?!?!?!? tries to sort this out but is completely blank ---Wha?

Sakura: faints dead away X=X

After all the commotion the whole rest of the class looks your way.

You: still on the floor ....um, uh....ummm

Sasuke:back at his seat .... stares ahead

Naruto: tends to Sakura Are you okay??

You look over to see Naruto desperately trying to help Sakura. WHY THAT LITTLE---!! Who does she think she IS?! Trying to take your man! OH you're gonna--!!! gets up and balls fist

Iruka: LISTEN UP CLASS!!!

You: falls over again == ((does he have to yell so _much?_))

Iruka: We are gonna split all of you into 3 man cells, but since there is an uneven number of you there will be a 4 man cell! You will be assigned a Jônin, a more senior ninja who will coach and guide you as you become familiar with your assignments.

Sasuke: (( 3 man cells? Sounds like 2 too many.....but)) blush

Sakura: (( PERFECT!! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!!))

Sasuke: ACHOO!

Naruto: ((So long as I'm partnered with Sakura...I'll take anybody else, EXCEPT Sasuke!!))

You: (( %enter various thoughts here .%))

Naruto: ACHOO!!

Heheh.

!$!

Pryo': Chibiichan gave me a bunch of note cards 'for any situation' Yes, even when she is off finding new brains. clears throat " SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! T-T I didn't mean to take so long!"

Tsukasa: Lazy bum.

Pyro': " AND I AM NOT LAZY TSUKASA!!"

Tsukasa: --WHA??

Pyro': When I meant 'any situation' I _meant _'_any situation'_

Tsukasa: pulls out note cards clears throat " YEP! I'm so smart!! EEEEEW, this brain is sticky!!"

Pyro': ......

Tsukasa: " What? I trust him too! ....wait a sec.... o.O EEEEWWW!!!"

Pyro': oO?

Tsukasa:"sorrychaptersoshortbutIgottagosospreadthewordaboutmystoryandIhopeIcangetyasomeg-oodbrains!! I'monsugarhighcan'tyoutell??huh?huhuhuhuhuhuhu--" And I'm just gonna stop =-=;;

Random guy: "please review o"


	10. P D XD

Note card: "Hello from the place of icky brains!!! EEW! I got some reviews!! D D XD . I'll TRY to work that stuff out for ya! EWW!!! This brain won't stop sl-sli-slipping! OH NO!! ::splat:: ...oops."

Pyro: Sooooo I guess I'm still the replacement.

Tsukasa: Haha

Note card: ::spontaneously explodes::

Tsukasa: ::burnt to a crisp:: ::coughs smoke:: Let's just get on with the fic. ::faints::

Pyro: ::pokes Tsukasa with a stick:: We DON'T own Naruto or anything referenced in this story.

#$%$#

You're in class....SITTING BETWEEN THE CUTEST BOYS EVER!!!! And if you're lucky, you'll be teamed up with BOTH of them!! As long as Sakura's not in it.....::enter various thoughts here::

'Lovelies': ACHOO!

Iruka: ::has been through selecting 6 cells already:: Next, Cell # 7. Haruno Sakura...

Iruka: Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto: WOO-HOO!

You: ((...crap.--wait, did Naruto just-?!)) ::fume::

Sasuke: ....

Iruka: Uchiha Sasuke...

Sakura: OH YEAH!!!

Naruto: ((....BUMMER))

Iruka: and....

You: ::fingers crossed:: (( OH pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!!!))

Iruka: ....uh, what was her name again? Wait, I got it on the tip of my tongue...

You: GAH!! ::faints::

Iruka: Oh yeah! She is ::enter your wonderful most lucky name here!::

Sakura: Grr! (( Not _HER!!_))

Sasuke: :: MAJOR BLUSH::

({:: a/n: don't you just _love me?_::})

You: ::springs back to life:: OOOH YEAH!!!! ::victory dance::

Naruto: Master Iruka!! What were you thinking of saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself...with _that _LOSER?!

Iruka: ::stern:: ....of the 2_8_ of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths....THAT'S why you ended up together!

Sasuke: ::still facing forward:: Hmm...Try to keep up.... DUNCE!

Naruto: Grrrrr. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Sakura: JUST KNOCK IT OFF NARUTO! ::starts bashing Naruto's head in::

Naruto: Ow ow ow ow ow!

You: ::yanks Sakura's hair:: HANDS OFF!!

Sasuke: ::sigh....:: - -;

&(&Later that day...&(&

-Naruto-

Naruto is sitting on a balcony eating a rice ball yelling to who knows what.

Naruto: SASUKE IS SUCH A JERK!!! ((and Sakura...)) There just has to an upside to this.... I've got it! ::smirk::

-Sasuke-

Sasuke is eating his lunch casually like he has no care in the world....and you're spying on him! Mweheheh....

You are hiding behind a tree just a few meters away, taking some nice snapshots of him eating. You SO want to just glomp him!!! He's so dreamy....

The scene turns pinkish and bubbles float around. Nothing but Sasuke and you are showing. You gather your courage and walk over, blushing and holding your camera as if a teddy bear.

You: Um...Sasuke? ::blush::

Sasuke: Hm? ::smiles::

You: -uh, would you mind taking a picture with me?

Sasuke: ::places his lunch aside:: ::smiles:: Sure! Anything for such a lovely as yourself. -

You: ::BLUSH:: Okay!

Sasuke places his arm around your waste and pulls you closer to him. He gently takes you camera and holds it out in front the both of you.

Sasuke: ...ready?

You: uh-hhn ::nods::

You place your head upon his chest and wrap your own arm around his waist.

Sasuke: Smile!

Sasuke puts his finger on the button and presses.

Sasuke: BURP!

You: -Wha???

The pink quickly fades away and all the bubbles pop. You're still hiding behind the tree and Sasuke is still eating.

Sasuke: oh, excuse me. ::wipes his mouth::

DARN THOSE STUPID DREAM SEQUENCES!! They are so BELIEVABLE in this world!!! ::Angry vein thingies float all over you::

You: GAH!!! THOSE STUPID---

Sasuke: ::looks in your direction:: Huh?

You: ::gasp!:: ((I've been spotted!!))

Sasuke: Is that you - - - - ?

{from now on: - - - - means your name}

Suddenly Sasuke disappears behind the counter and LOUD scuffling is heard.

You: ::GASP!!:: ((OH NO!! I forgot about Naruto!))

Sasuke climbs back out unscathed.

Sasuke:....fool. ::walks off::

You heave a big sigh of relief. How could you not trust Sasuke not to be alright? Naruto's probably knocked out behind that counter...he'll be alright. Now back to stalki-- you mean, _following ...._-Sasuke!!

{Remember? You still don't remember what happens in your lost manga book!}

A little while later you find Sasuke leaning against a tree....and staring at SAKURA?!? WHY THAT LITTLE--! Okay calm down. ::huff huff:: / STAY CALM. - -;; Besides, if you go all out, beating up Sakura in front of Sasuke, he might think you've gone crazy! And any other bystanders...

You hide on the other side of the tree so that SKANK and LOVELY can't see you. Sasuke strides over to Sakura.

Sasuke: You have such a noble brow...so charming I could kiss it!

Sakura: !!

WHAT???!?!?!?!?!?! IS _YOUR _MAN hitting on _her_??? NOO WAAY!!! One thing is for sure, even if you CAN'T remember, is that Sasuke does NOT fall in love with Sakura! You feel like throwing up. You almost do.

They are talking with each other. Sickening. Sasuke is blushing. Even MORE sickening. You hear something Sakura said about being desperate. Of course she'd have to be! No one can stand up to YOUR good looks!

They are leaning in for a kiss....!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THAT LITTLE---!!!! You suddenly notice that you've been gripping your camera so hard that your finger has been pressing the shutter button. WHAT? CRAP! You don't want pictures of this NIGHTMARE! You quickly let go of the camera. DOUBLE CRAP! the shutter button is permanently pushed down! ....didn't realize your own strength there... After depressing over your beloved camera, you look back over at the two.

They stop just centimeters away from each other. Whew! What's wrong here? Sasuke grips at his stomach and his eye's look strangely familiar.... He runs off toward the bathrooms. EWWW...

A few minutes later Sasuke comes back! You see wear marks on his wrists. O-O $#!T !!! WHY didn't you remember that! Sasuke was back there...and you could've....He was tied up and ....DARNIT!! You would have had some time together!!

Sasuke: Recess is over. Where's that dick Naruto?

Sakura: You're changing the subject again! Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?! ::waves her finger:: He always comes between us!

Sasuke: ::continues walking::

Sakura: ::shakes head:: It's because he was badly brought up!!

Sasuke: ::glares:: You know...because he never had any parents?

Sakura: ::shows hands:: He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish!!! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!

Sasuke: ::death glares:: Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?

This is getting GOOD! GO SASUKE!! ORPHAN'S ROCK!! You grab a bag of chips from nowhere (actually, there from your bag) and start munching.

Sakura: Kids without families always grow up selfish.

Sasuke: That, and lonely.

Sakura: What??

Sasuke: Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!

OOOH, it's okay Sasuke! You can come over here and you can snuggle-wuggle with me! [wwwwhii...ii...rr...sssshh] STUPID CAMERA! It ran out of film!

Sakura: ...wha...What's gotten into you all of a sudden?

Sasuke: ::double death glare::

You shudder at the look of those eyes. If you didn't already know him, you would be running away screaming by now!

Sasuke: You....make me sick!

Wow, Sasuke, Sakura is shaking in her zori! (zori are traditional Japanese sandals) Let's get back to Sasuke, shall we?

Voice from behind: AAAHHAAA!!! I'VE FOUND YOU!!

You: AAIIEEYAH!!! ::you punch the crap out of whoever's behind you::

Iruka: ...

You: ...oops. Uh, yeah, I'll be going now... ::jumps::

Your leg gets caught and you do a face plant.

Iruka: You've got to get back to class so I can introduce you to your new teacher!

You: Let...go... of... my.... foot

Iruka was still holding your ankle up in the air and all you can do is hang there.

Iruka: How about...no? I'll take you to school!! ::jumps::

You: --Hey!

Iruka bounces along roof tops as you bang your head against them. THIS HURTS!! LET GO YOU STUPID TEACHER!!!

Iruka: We're here! D

You: ::DEATH GLARE::

One of these days....just wait!! You are so gonna--!!

(BAM!!)

You: OW!! RRRR -YOU STUPID--!!

Classmates: O...O

You: Um...nevermind...

You brush yourself off as you place yourself between your 'lovelies' D D D XD

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ... ::blush::

NOW here is a PROBLEM. You can't tell which one of your lovelies you love more! Which creates another problem....you don't know which to glomp! THAT SUCKS!! You settle with just staring at the two. P

!#$#!

Chibiichan: SO SORRY for taking so long! I am so ashamed... V..V By the way, I got your brains back! ::pulls out gigantic bucket:: ::begins to pass out brains::

Pyro: Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?

Chibiichan: Yes! ::continues to pass out brains::

Pyro: Why aren't you??

Chibiichan: The safety of our viewers comes first!! I've got to give them their brains back!!

DUED: ::nods::

Pyro: Don't you think that... oh nevermind.

DUED: ::nods::

Audience: ::comes back to life::

Chibiichan: YAY!

Tsukasa: O..O I can't believe that worked...

DUED: ::nods::

Chibiichan: Anyways, thank you for sticking with me! Please review! I hope this chappie was what you wanted! P


End file.
